The 14th Hunger Games
by Emily3THG
Summary: It's the 14th Hunger Games! This is my first fanfic and it's a SYOT! What will the arena be like? Who will win?
1. SYOT Information

**Hey Everyone! This is going to be my first fanfic. It is going to be a SYOT! I'm really excited. I'm sorry if I'm a bad writer. Please leave me a pm and tell me what I could do better so I can improve. Submit your tribute through pm or review. Answer questions like:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Siblings: if any

If volunteered why?:

Appearance:

Back story:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Main Weapon:

Tribute Score:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Allies:

 **If you want allies you must talk to the person you want to have an alliance with and both pm me to let me know. You need to try to be liked by the readers because otherwise they won't vote for your tribute to win. I will do a poll so you guys can pick an arena. Pm me and tell me why your tribute should make it through the bloodbath.**


	2. Who owns the Tributes

**Hey guys. I will start writing when I have enough tributes. I will add names to the list as they come.**

District one male: Bijou Smith (18) **SilverflowerXRavenpaw**

District one female: Geralee Finesse (15-16) **littlehalfpint**

District two male:

District two female: Arabella Rivers (16) **Nightcat**

District three male: Joules Ohm (15) **SilverflowerXRavenpaw**

District three female: Circe Pere (16) **LadyCordeliaStuart**

District four male: Ethan Hunter (17 1/2) **Diana Hayward**

District four female: Bee(Beetrice)Wasper (16) **LordShiro**

District five male: Zimuth Volt (14) **SilverflowerXRavenpaw**

District five female: Raven Black (16) **WaitingForBooks**

District six male:

District six female: Amber Blacksmith (16) **1-Red-1**

District seven male:

District seven female: Resinosa "Rosa" Bell (17) **ladyRrose**

District eight male: Raif Arkst (15) **Guest User**

District eight female: Nadine Pheasantosp (12) **Guest User**

District nine male:

District nine female: Kasha Granger (14) **SilverfylowerXRavenpaw**

District ten male:

District ten female: Eve Allium (15) **Pygmy puff**

District eleven male: Fallow Barric (15) **a cluster of stars**

District eleven female: Orchard Sabinovia (13) **SpiritedSilver**

District twelve male:

District twelve female: Lissie Black (15) **I believe in nargles too**

 **Pm me or review if you want any of the free spots.**


	3. Tributes Needed

**Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I last wrote. The reason is because I am doing the story's in order of district so I will be doing both the district 1 tributes together first. I just want you guys to know that I wot abandon this story. So if I go ages without writing, don't worry I will be back. Tributes still needed are:**

District 1: None

District 2: Male

District 3: None

District 4: None

District 5: None

District 6: Male

District 7: Male

District 8: None

District 9: Male

District 10: Male

District 11: None

District 12: Male

 **Please submit as many tributes as you would like. I would love to share my story with you. We mainly need males. Will hopefully get enough tributes to post soon**


	4. District 1- Reaping

**Hey everyone! So I finally can start writing! Here is the district 1 careers! Also make sure to read the end of this post to know about sponsors!**

 **D1F - Geralee Finesse**

As the sun started to rise I got out of bed, ready to start the day. Today is an especially good day. "Reaping Day" I said as I tied my platinum blonde hair into a ponytail. I got dressed in my training clothes and headed for the door, only to be stopped by my older sister Minona. She is 18 and a royal pain. "What do you want Minona?" I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance. She stared at me for a while then gave me a small smirk. "Today is reaping day," she began, "The trainers will be picking the volunteers." I twirled my hair, wondering why she's bothering to tell me what I already know. "If you are picked to volunteer, you are to refuse and insist they pick me," she finally says. I laughed. "Not a chance," I said, still laughing. She scowled as I pushed past her and walked out the door. She's so bossy. I got to the training centre and started practising with the ball and mace. I then decided to practice with using an axe as well. "Geralee," called my trainer, "Come here." I walked over and looked up at him. I am of medium height but compared to him I'm tiny. "Congratulations, you have been chosen to volunteer." He said with a smile. I looked across the room to see Minona glaring at me. I smiled evilly and accepted.

When training was over I walked back to my house to change into my reaping outfit. Minona was waiting for me at the door. "You didn't listen to me," she says angrily. I just pushed past her and went to my room to change. Suddenly my parents came in. "Minona told us you were chosen to volunteer," her father said. "Yup," I replied as I searched through my clothes. "You're going to be on camera so make sure you wear something nice," my mother told me. Then they left as I continued searching through my draws. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Minona. "What do you want?" I asked. "To tell you to wear something decent," she paused, "can't have my friends making fun of me cause my sister can't dress like a girl." I got up, slammed the door and searched through my draw, pulling out my pj's. I put them on and walk to the square.

Everyone stared and whispered amongst each other as I walk to the 15 year old section. No doubt they are gossiping about my pjs. Our escort came to the stage an we watched that video that we watch every year. "Now, it is time to pick the male and female tributes for district one," she said, "As always, Ladies first." She reached her arm into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. She read it out loud, "Layla Thomas." Before the girl could move I volunteered. As I walked to the stage more and more people noticed my pjs. "Geralee Finesse," I said. The escort looked at me and raised a brow. I ignored her and stood facing the crowd. She then called the male tribute. Someone volunteered. No surprise there. "What is your name?" she asked. "Bijou Smith," he replied. I look across at him. His deep green eyes meet mine. He is tall and very tan. Quite skinny for a career but I can't seem to keep my eyes off him. I've got to admit he's good looking. My eyes are locked on him as I shook his hand. "Ladies and Gentleman, your tributes for the 14th annual hunger games," she says to the crowd with a smile. The crowd cheers as we walk off the stage and towards the justice building.

I wait in my room for someone to come see me. First is my mother and father. We exchange hugs a they walk through the door. "Geralee we are so proud," my mother practically squeals. My father stares at me, "This is what you have been training for Geralee, don't let me down." I nod. The three minutes must be up cause peacekeepers are ushering my parents out the door. "I love you," I call after them before the door slams. I wait 5 minutes before Minona comes in. I smile and greet her in the most menacing voice I can. "She scowls and grabs me by the collar of my pj's. "Listen you little brat!" She shouts, "You just took away my last opportunity at being in the games!" I kick her and she drops me to the floor. I look up at her, she's towering over me like a skyscraper. "It should be me going into the games not you," she says more calmly. "It's not my fault you weren't good enough to be picked!" I shout back at her. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's about to explode. She opens her mouth to say something but she is cut off by peacekeepers dragging her out. She kicks and screams to get away but it is no use. Once the door is shut, I pick myself up off the floor and sit in silence. No one else comes to see me. Next thing I know I am walking to the train, Bijou at my side and our escort in front.

 **D1M - Bijou Smith**

I woke up early, as I do every other morning, and get ready for training. I brushed my brown hair and put on my training clothes. I didn't bother having anything to eat because I need to be prepared to go without food if I get chosen to be in the arena. As I was walking to the training centre I thought about who the tributes this year would be. When I arrived I went straight to the hand to hand combat station. I'm not good t hand to hand combat and that's why I am practicing it. I prefer to make my own weapons and that's what I'm good at. I can make a weapon out of ANYTHING. The best weapon for me to make is a bolo cause it is easy to make. Eventually my trainer called me over. "Congratulations you are our male tribute," he said with a straight face, "But only became you can easily make weapons and use them, NOT because of your hand to hand skills." I nodded, "Thank You."

When training was over I walked back home and got changed into my reaping outfit. It was a nice hand me down tux from my adoptive father. I used to be from the poorest part of one until I was adopted by a middle class couple at the age of 12. They trained me until I joined the training for the games. Even though they are not my real parents, I still love them very much. "How was training?" asked my mother. "I'm this year's volunteer," I said, sitting at the table. "That's great news!" said my father as he jumped out of his chair. I smiled and sat staring at the table.

Soon it was time to go to the reaping. I walked to the square and signed in. I then headed for the 18 year old section. We watched the treaty of treason and waited for the escort to call names. "Now, it is time to pick the male and female tributes for district one," she said in her chirpy capital voice, "As always, ladies first." She reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip. "Layla Thomas," she read. Before the girl could blink someone volunteered. As she walked to the stage, I realised she was wearing pj's. Her name is Geralee Finesse. I smiled as the escort raised her brow at Geralee. She took no notice and stared at the crowd. She then reached into the male tributes bowl and called someone's name. I volunteered and walked to the stage. "What is your name?" She asked me. I looked at the crowns and replied "Bijou Smith." I turn my head towards Geralee and her brown eyes are staring at me. She has platinum blonde hair and is well fed. I can tell because she isn't overweight but also isn't underweight either. She's beautiful. I look away but can still feel her gaze on me. We shake hands as the escort dismisses everyone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes for the 14th annual Hunger Games." The crowd cheers for us as we walk off the stage and towards the justice building.

As I get to my private room, I sit on the couch and wait for my family to come see me. When they arrive we embrace. "Congratulations son," says my father. I smile as I sit back onto the couch. "We know you will make us so proud," my mother says with tears of joy. "Thanks mum," I say giving them both a hug. Then the peacekeepers are making them leave. "I love you," they call. The door slams, "I love you too," I whisper. I wait until it's time to go to the train. I walk beside Geralee and our escort walks in front.

 **So here is the first chapter! Thank you to littlehalfpint and SilverflowerXRavenpaw for your** **tributes.**

 **Sponsors~ If you want to sponsor a tribute that you think will win then pm me! To sponsor a tribute you must be following me and my story! The things you get for your tributes depends on how many people sponsor that tribute. Those sponsors can all put there points together to get their tribute something good.**

 **Sponsor Points~**

 **100 or less- small items like matches, small amounts of food or a small knife**

 **200- cheap medicines, iodine**

 **300- survival items like water or expensive medicines**

 **400- Meals and things like night vision goggles**

 **500- Armour and weapons (like bow and arrow or throwing knives)**


End file.
